


Summoning A Mate

by Saskia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Blind Derek, Claiming, Dominant Derek Hale, M/M, Mating, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saskia/pseuds/Saskia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blinded by a hunter, Derek has no intention of ever finding his mate. What good is a blind werewolf to anyone? But when Isaac and Scott hire a witch to summon Derek’s mate, a storm brings more than just a Stilinski to their little town.<br/>Will Derek be able to fight his desire and reign in his wolf from claiming his mate? And what if Derek’s past isn’t finished with him yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Magnolia tilted her head back as she inhaled, searching for the inner calm and the connection that came with it. Don't search, she could almost hear her mentor Deaton whisper, open yourself to it and it will find you. She relaxed both her mind and body. As she slowly lowered her head, she felt the beginnings of the connection. By the time her chin hit her chest, the connection was established and she could feel the pulse of white energy within her.

Isaac and Scott were standing silently beside her. Both boys had asked her, begged her many times to do this summoning spell, and Derek seemed like a kind man, but she felt bad doing this behind his back. Shouldn’t a grown man decide his own future, however stubborn he might be?

Magnolia had met the wolves on the road, and after establishing each other as supernatural creatures, she almost immediately got invited into their pack. As a witch who had just come into her powers, she could use the protection, and after she helped Scott with a simple locater spell, the pack thing was a done deal, so both species counted their meeting as a win-win scenario.

“Derek needs this, please Mags.” Scott had begged her. She had not much experience with summoning, but when Scott called her by the nickname he gave her years ago, she decided to trust him and found herself agreeing to do the spell.

She glanced at her hand, the book trembled and became warm to the touch. That signaled that she was now in connection with enough power to summon him.

Scott and Isaac had made good on their promise, collecting eight of Derek’s most prized possessions. Magnolia didn’t care about their value, magic was all about the emotional connections. How deeper Derek’s bond with these objects, the stronger the magic.

She lifted her hand slowly, feeling herself become more and more strained with each attempt. At six, she stopped. She had to. If she tried to access any more of the objects, her concentration would break and the resulting power snap could easily send her into a coma, or even kill her.

“Is it working? Can you see him?” Scott asked impatient.

Magnolia smiled, even though she was not deep enough into her connection to fully summon him so early in the process, the connection felt strong, the recipient had an open mind.

She ordered the energy, the bond, to break the veil, revealing a stunning young man fast asleep in his bed. Magnolia would have smiled at the touching scene, but she was lightheaded from energy loss and would not be able to concentrate until this passed.

“Summoning the destined mate of an Alpha wolf is no easy task. I’ve never even attempted anything like this before. So if you want this to work I suggest you shut up and let me concentrate.”

When Magnolia was able to focus again, she touched another one of the items. The lock of hair was also warm and trembling, along with Derek’s ring. She summoned the boy again and was pleased to find that she was not so lightheaded this time. Her connection had become deeper after the first summoning and she could see him more clearly now. Derek was about to be one lucky wolf.

Gritting her teeth she reached deeper into her connection with the boy, ignoring the fact that Scott and Isaac where quarreling in the back about who was going to explain to Derek why all his stuff was gone.  
When the Hale family picture became warm and trembled, she accessed its power. Though she didn't know how, Magnolia could sense the immense energy radiating from it like a beacon of shadow, its presence unexplainable but clear as a lighthouse on a moonless night. All the wolf’s desires, fears, dreams and hopes, raw and undisguised, trapped in that picture.  
In that moment she realized that this was the most powerful of all objects, her key to fully summon Derek’s mate.

Magnolia’s instincts took over. Without a thought her palm flew up and a jet of white energy struck the picture. The effect was instantaneous; her palm suddenly felt like it was on fire, and the pain began to spread up her arm like poison. She felt the connection pressing against her will, trying to overcome her completely. Her immediate reaction was to recoil, but the pain only intensified as she instinctually tried to pull away from the contact.

***

Stiles woke up with his back drenched in cold sweat, fists clenched into his sheets, and foreign fear gripping at his heart. He could still feel the pain, hear the shouting. He could smell the burned flesh as though he was still there.  
A nightmare, or memories, ones that weren’t his own, not entirely. He willed himself not to think about it, but the dream came flooding back.

Stiles was fully awake by now, he could hear the sounds of the birds outside, singing their song. He looked around his small room, searching for something to stop him from remembering.

On the small table in front of him was a notepad and a pen. He picked it up, thinking that writing would clear his head,

 

_BEACON HILLS BEACON HILLS BEACON HILLS_

or not.

To be continued …

 

Please share your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Folding his stick, Derek wandered into the kitchen and put it down on the counter before he poured himself a cup of coffee. He didn’t need it here, he could walk around this house without bumping into anything. 

His white cane only served one purpose, to keep up appearances. Because after losing his sight, he learned to rely on his other senses and his Alpha vision allowed him to see heat signatures.  
Having his very own night vision made the cane useless, but it also meant activating his wolf and walking around with inhuman red eyes. So he wore dark sunglasses to mask his Alpha vision and used the white cane as an excuse for wearing shades inside and in winter.

Derek rubbed the back of his neck and then curled his index finger over the edge of the cup as he poured, until he felt the warmth of the coffee brush his skin. Putting the coffee pot back in the percolator, he walked down the hall, up the stairs and into his office, closing the door behind him.

Firing up the PC, Derek pulled his prescription reading glasses out of his desk drawer and exchanged them for the sunglasses he was currently wearing. He sighed heavily. His Alpha vision was utterly useless when it came to reading or using a computer, leaving him completely blind on that level. Deaton had been working on special spectacles, which, used simultaneously with his wolf vision, would make him able to read. But so far, the experiment had failed.

Derek ran his fingers over the keyboard, the mechanical voice of the computer repeating each word as he typed it.  
He could have had one of the others check it for him, Isaac or Magnolia would be only too happy, but they’d also feel compelled to tell Scott. At least Isaac would. That boy couldn’t keep a secret, particularly not if he thought he had someone to protect. So the computer voice was his only form of proofreading, for now.

In the middle of checking his e-mail, the phone rang, and Derek reached out to pick it up.  
“Derek speaking.”  
“Have you had any luck with your research, Derek?” Deaton’s voice vibrated down the line.  
The question was innocent enough, but Derek rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. “Logan didn’t waste any time, did he?” he drawled sarcastically. “Did the door at least close behind me before he was dialing your number?”

Logan, another Alpha, and a wolf in Derek’s pack, made no secret about being displeased with his research, claiming he put the pack in unnecessary danger.  
Derek had spoken to Logan just moments ago, before he decided to come upstairs and do some research. No doubt Logan had used his wolf hearing to spy on him and had contacted Deaton the moment he heard Derek tapping his keyboard. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Derek” Deaton replied. “I was simply asking about your research. That’s all.”  
“Sure you were.”  
“But since you brought it up … Logan has a point. It’s dangerous Derek. If the wrong people find out, you risk bringing hunters upon the pack.”

Derek huffed out a breath. Fuck, he knew it was dangerous but he wasn’t going to stop looking. For two years he had been tracking rumors about secret labs, illegal experiments, rogue hunters and tall, brown haired doctors.  
He had found most of the other survivors, except for Caleb. And Kate, that crazy bitch assistant. She was still out there.

Posing as an English teacher, Kate had seduced him, hiding her true hunter nature to extract information from Derek. Information that she had used to trap and kill his entire family, taking him hostage to experiment on in her laboratory. 

“Derek, are you listening to me?”  
“I’m blind, not deaf.” The words were out before he could stop them, and if he was sure he wouldn’t fall over while he was doing it, he would have kicked himself.  
“Derek, we’re concentrating on the here and now, remember?” Deaton’s tone was gentle but firm.  
“Yeah, I know.”

Deaton was an emissary to the pack and Derek’s own personal mentor, adviser, and sometimes shrink, even though Derek would never admit that to anyone but himself. After being tortured and experimented on for over four long years, he needed to speak to somebody, or he wouldn’t have survived, and since he couldn’t just go to a human doctor, Deaton was the next best thing.

“Look, Deaton. I’ve got some e-mails to go through …”  
“Make sure to call me as soon as anything turns up.”  
“Absolutely.” Derek promised and hung up. 

He’d recently put out a new batch of feelers, just dropping hints to see if anyone bit. So far, nothing.  
He arrowed down to the next message and choked when the computerized voice read 'From: Caleb Subject: Is this you?'  
Derek’s fingers trembled as he hit the enter button, telling the computer to read the message.  
'Don’t know if this is you. I don’t want to say too much. I think I’m being watched. I was there. I know what they did to you.'  
Derek’s stomach turned at the memory. 

• • •

“Come out, little Derek.”  
Derek crushed his back teeth together, trapping the snarl that lodged in his throat. He hated the coaxing voice Martin used. He wasn’t a child or a cub. He was a 16 year old Alpha.  
From his hiding place under the pile of dirty blankets, he waited, barely allowing himself to breathe, perfectly still, not permitting a single muscle to twitch. 

Fuck, he was so close. Nolan, Caleb and Selene were counting on him. It had been his plan. Caleb provided the distraction. He would escape and bring back help. Surely there was a pack nearby willing to rescue fellow wolves held captive by a mad scientist and a hunter.

Somehow Martin had tracked him to the laundry room. Or maybe he was just searching every room. Still, the professor shouldn’t even have known he was missing. Not yet. The others had promised him at least five minutes. 

He opened his mouth and forced his breath slow and silent through his lungs. If Martin were to find him, it would be all over.  
Even as an Alpha, Derek was no match for the professor who injected himself daily with werewolf blood, making him stronger, while Derek was kept weak, forcefully fed poison to suppress his wolf.

“You’ve been a bad boy, Derek. You’ll have to be punished.”  
Thoughts of another punishment sent spasms through his muscles. The jerky motion must have given away his hiding place. Air rushed around him as the professor pushed the pile of clothes away.  
“There you are. Such a naughty boy.”  
Derek came up swinging. His fist connected with Martin’s jaw, the professor’s head snapped back with the force of the blow.  
Derek leapt over the laundry pile and sprinted toward the door, but the two seconds it took for the professor to recover weren’t enough. He couldn’t outrun the tranquilizer gun. The dart pierced his shoulder. He tried to keep moving, but the fast-acting drug instantly paralyzed his upper body. He stumbled into the door. Within seconds, his legs gave out and he crumpled to the floor.

• • •

A fist thumped on his bedroom door and jolted him from the memory.  
“Derek, come on.” Isaac shouted through the door. “We’ve got to get going before this storm gets too bad.” As if punctuating his sentence, lightning crackled overhead.  
Derek growled and tossed the laptop aside. Every instinct told him to stay, contact Caleb and see if it really was the wolf from the cage next door. But Derek’s wolf clawed at his insides, demanding he heed the pull of the full moon and go run with his pack. He climbed off his bed and stripped down to his shorts. From the sound of it, everything was going to get soaked anyway.

He opened his door and followed the familiar path downstairs, using voices to identify who was around. Isaac and Scott. Logan typically went ahead to make sure the hunting ground was safe.  
“Finally.” Scott sighed.  
“It’s pouring rain.” Derek said. “Why are you so eager-?” The scent of arousal stopped his question. Ah. Scott wanted to run so he could come back here and fuck his mate.  
“Don’t forget, just because I can’t see, doesn’t mean I can’t hear the two of you sucking each other’s faces off. So try to keep it down to a minimum.”  
Scott shook his head at Derek’s tease and countered with one of his own. “You should be grateful that’s all I’m sucking in front of you, blind man.”  
“There is so much wrong with that statement that I’m not going anywhere near it.” Derek replied, eyebrows furrowed.

He didn’t begrudge Scott his happiness, but damn, sometimes it was difficult to be around.  
Wolves mated for life. There would never be anyone else for Scott but Isaac.  
Mates. Always drawn together with an insatiable hunger for each other’s … affections. And that was putting it mildly.  
Not a fate that awaited him, not since he became blind. Human relationships were difficult, Supernatural ones disastrous, throw a blind Alpha wolf in the mix and you’ve reached impossible.  
Scott and Isaac were constantly pushing him to search for his mate. But Derek never did. Maybe his betas finally received the message since they hadn’t bothered him about it in a while.

“You get Derek down to the hunting grounds, babe.” Scott said. “I’m going to get a blanket.”  
Derek heard the tap of a hand hitting skin, probably Scott patting Isaac’s ass.  
“It’s just going to get wet.” Isaac pointed out.  
“I’ll keep it dry. I don’t want you to be cold when we shift back.” Scott’s footsteps vanished into the hallway.  
Isaac practically melted next to Derek. “Isn’t he sweet?”  
“Yeah. Pure sugar. Now let’s go.”  
Isaac giggled. It would take a lot to kill the kid’s buzz tonight.

• • •

Lightning ripped through the night sky, illuminating the branches above Derek’s head, and throwing strange shadows through the forest. Thunder rumbled in the distance, loud and booming, like someone banging on a bass drum, making the air rattle.  
Constant flashes of light brightened the pitch black sky. Not even the stars were out for tonight's run. Few people were awake at such a late hour, except for wolves under the pull of the moon, unable to resist. 

“Let’s do this fast.” Derek called out to his pack mates. His fur would be warmer and hiding under a tree in wolf form wouldn’t seem as cowardly.  
“We’ve got to wait for Scott.” Isaac yelled back, the pounding storm making it difficult to hear each other.  
“Derek, make the change if you want,” Logan said. “At least one of us will be comfortable.”  
Despite constant protests from his pack, Derek remained Alpha in name alone, Logan commanded on full moon nights. Derek refused to take responsibility for a pack he could never protect, not as Logan could.

He let his eyes slip closed, feeling the change begin. His ribs cracked, making room for his bones to reposition themselves. Pain shot through his body as the bones began to brake and reform, making the wolf come alive.  
The last thing to change was his face. It stretched, the bones cracking and reshaping themselves. His jaw stretched, making room for the extra teeth that began to grow in. He knew Scott and Logan could hear every crack, crunch and grind of his bones shifting. He stood there now staring at them. His red eyes wide, filled with dominance. Derek might have chosen to step aside as Alpha, his wolf never did. He glanced up, recognizing the human forms of his pack.

His wolf inhaled through his snout, taking in all the scents that surrounded him. His paws felt the cool grass, dirt, and various other substances as he moved. He ran past the tree line, heading into the woods. The others weren’t too far, their voices growing softer as he wandered deeper into the woods.

His wolf eyes adjusted to the darkness around him, his Alpha vision made it possible to detect traces of heat, allowing him to maneuver around plants or recognize dead spots in the forest which often meant a pathway.

Thunder crashed around him, Derek flinched as a bolt of lightning slammed into the tree beside him, making the old wood burst into flames. The bright white light reminded him of the laboratory and his wolf panicked, cowering from the flames. Another bolt of lightning shook the sky and his wolf flinched, running blind.

The underbrush parted easily as Derek’s wolf ran to escape the flames, the ground disappearing beneath his paws as he ran.  
Two bright yellow headlights shone into his red eyes as Derek ran across a forest road. His wolf went from frightened to terrified in a split second when he saw the car swerve off the road, straight into his direction.  
Derek’s bones rattled as glass and mud rained down on him.

• • •

The pounding dragged Stiles out of his bed. Tempted as he was to ignore it, he knew anyone coming to his place at midnight had to be in dire need of a vet.  
He stumbled through his kitchen, through the back door and into his kennels. He only had two dogs with him tonight. One barely raised his head as the light switched on. The other wagged his tail and hurried to the front of his cage as he barked at Stiles. He gave the puppy a quick pat on the head and headed toward the back door.

Stiles had only arrived in Beacon Hills a couple of weeks ago, not even entirely unpacked yet, but already working at the local veterinary clinic. The owner, Deaton, had hired him on the spot, not even looking at his credentials and insisting Stiles also made use of the apartment adjoining the practice.  
When his father had asked about his rather sudden decision to move to the other side of the country, he had blamed it on his impulsiveness and the need for adventure.  
What was he supposed to do? Tell his dad that he no longer could function properly because he was haunted by a town called Beacon Hills. His father would have had him committed. Mental illness ran in the family after all. His aunt Betsy saw Jesus on a regular basis, and his nephew Philip talked to the dead, but that had probably more to do with the amount of weed he smoked than with actual mental problems.

Stiles peered through the window and sighed when he saw a young man standing on his porch, drenched.  
Bracing himself for the onslaught, he opened his door.  
“Hey, Doc, I’m hoping you can help me.”  
“The office will be open in a few hours—”  
“Please, Doc, I don’t know if he’ll last a few hours.”  
The possibility that an animal might die tugged on Stiles’s heart. He knew he couldn’t save every wild animal that had an accident, it probably wasn’t even smart to try, but the animal was there. And Stiles couldn’t ignore it.  
Jamming his feet into sandals he kept by the back door, Stiles followed the man out to his truck.

Rain poured down on him like a new layer of skin as he walked to the side of the truck and stared at the animal lying in the back.  
“That’s a wolf.”  
“I know. I hit him with my car, he came out of nowhere. I think his leg is broken.”  
“It’s a wolf.” Stiles repeated in disbelief.  
“He’s sedated, I shot him with my tranquilizer gun.”  
“You’re a hunter?”  
“Yes, small game mostly, but I always carry a tranquilizer gun. Chances of running into a bear or wolf during hunting are high in these parts.”  
“I can fix his leg but I don’t have a cage big enough to hold him in.”  
“Doc, I’ll just feel terrible if I’m responsible for killing something so powerful and pretty. Please, Doc.”  
Stiles sighed. The man was right. This wolf was incredibly beautiful, all black with shots of white through its coat. Stiles’s fingers twitched with the urge to stroke the soft fur. 

To be continued …

* * *


End file.
